Spider Hunting Boy
Spider Hunting Boy Secret life He is merely a human who decides to become a hero from the agency in which Brownlee joined before. He has hatred toward the superbeings. Facing Spider Lady He faces the Spider-Lady and her amazing powers in whch gives him a life-threatening experience. He is not giving up on fighting against Spider-Lady, learning and studying on Spider-Lady's weaknesses. He starts shooting Spider-Lady, but Spider-Lady dodges and uses the web protection that bullets hit. Spider-Lady is coming after him. He is scared of Spider-Lady, but bravely fights against Spider-Lady. He uses the mask and uniform as Spider Hunting Boy. He does not want anyone to suspect or find the easy word--Spider-Hunting Boy. Spider Lady mistakenly calls him Spider-Hunting Boy in which she thought. He lets her think that way. She is trying to find him somewhere in Europe and never find him. Visit his father He receives a call from his father to come and meet him at his secret headquarters. He decides to go while he holds the plan to stop Spider-Lady. He almost kills Spider-Lady and believes that Spider-Lady is dead. He calls his agency that he kills Spider-Lady off the list. He meets his father in the building of Calibre without knowing that superbeings are there. His father finally confides to him that he is working on science lab and forming superbeings in which upets him so much. He decides to be a spy on his father's secret plan--Calibre. His father shows his son a tour everywhere. He finally introduces his son to Calibre in which makes him angry. He tells his father that he needs to go to restroom. He goes to a restroom and makes a call to the agency about the existence of Calibre. Makes enemies His father waits for him to come out of restroom. Then his son knocks the door and breaks the door, hunting the Calibre in a surprise to his father. He lies about how he finds the Calibre's place with his scanner. Death Calibre is killed by his agency and him, but they are not dead. His father makes holographic matrix making it look like Calibre. His father explains to his agency that the building is for keeping superbeings prison and studying their weaknesses in which he lies. Spider-Lady's return She faces him again, almost killing him with her webs and fighting skills. She decides to smother him with her web around his mouth, telling him that he is deserving for what he did to her. He is in critical wound by trying to walk toward the safety. He gives Spider-Lady a blind light in her eyes, making her dizzy and unable to see. He gives himself some times to find the safe place where he can hide. The missing son and agent at same time Timon Martin and Hunting Spider Boy are missing at same time. Agency is concerned about him as an agent as much as his parents are worried about his son. Spider-Lady notices the post of missing boy and can not believe that she sees another post of Hunting Spider Boy. She volunters to help his parents by finding the missing boy. She can not believe that the boy is too young to be missed. She has a coincidence that Spider Hunting Boy and the young boy might be same, but she dismisses her theory about it. Wounds heal He has been wounding for long time and healing. He grows angry at Spider-Lady for what she did to him. Spider Hunting Boy chants The people chants the name--Spider Hunting Boy all the times and Spider Hunting Boy is not coming back. This makes Spider-Lady wonder why agent, boy, and Spider Hunting Boy are missing in action for pretty long times. Returns back as a son He hurries back to the Calibre's headquarter and knocks the door. His parents are shocked to see a lot of bruises on his face and body. They start questioning him about who hurted him. He tells them that he had fights with boys. He keeps telling them that he is fine. They calls cop that missing son is found. Returns back as a agent He hurries back on time to get on time in line with agency. The agency starts questioning him what happened to his face and body. He says the same story of what he told his parents. Busted Brownlee busted him as a civilian who is actually an agent. The agency holds him for interrogation about what connects him to Calibre's headquarters. He can not say anything. Brownlee grows worried about that. She decides to take him out of the interrogation room and informs the agency that he is suspended for a few weeks. She brings him to his father and explains that he is not supposed to join the agency for being young. His father is shocked to know the truth about his son's secret. His parents originally thought his son went to college or had a normal life with his friends. His parents learnt that their son is actually working for an agency against superbeings in which scares them the most about. Category:Character Category:Calibre Category:Calibur Category:Damage Control Category:Xia Category:Excalibur